fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Diretio
Diretio - fikcyjna planeta wymyślona przez EkawekęDxC. Umiejscowiona jest w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu thumb|Flaga Diretiow galaktyce Andromedy. Jest domem "zielonej nacji", jednak po wojnie jej mieszkańcy rozproszyli się na cały wszechświat. Historia Planeta jako taka ma miliardy lat, jednak życie na niej zaczęło toczyć się o dziwo niedawno. W czasie, gdy na Ziemii był już Renensans, tam miejscowa ludność toczyła koczowniczy tryb życia. Była to "czysta etnicznie" rasa, gdzie każdy miał zielony odcień skóry i czarne jak smoła białko oka. Planeta nie posiadała wtedy nazwy jako takiej, jednak sąsiadujące z nią, lepiej rozwijające się planety nazywały ją Getakhorsh, czyli "zaścianek". Sytuacja zmieniła się z czasem. Na planetę zstąpił nowy, nieznany nikomu człowiek. Był podobny do nich - zielonoskóry, jednak jego oczy bardziej przypominały te Ziemian. Zaczął nauczać tamtejsze ludy, pokazał im cywilizacje planet, które przeskoczyły ziemską. Przedstawiał on się jako Diretio. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by ten został uznany za Boga. Mężczyzna stał się patronem planety. Jeszcze za jego "urzędowania", owy punkt we wszechświecie ochrzczony został jego imieniem. Ludzie czcili go, oddawali boską cześć. Wielu uważało, że mężczyzna może sprawiać cuda, dlatego też wiele młodych kobiet pragnęło oddać mu się, by urodzić mu "boskiego następcę" i być boginią. Diretio nie stronił od towarzystwa płci pięknej, tak więc dał tym początek nowej rasie. Na świat przychodziły dzieci, które dziedziczyły jego cechy. Miały zieloną skórę i oczy zbliżone wyglądem do Ziemian. Dało to początek większemu zróżnicowaniu na planecie. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, a Diretio w końcu opuścił swoich podpiecznych, pozostawiając planetę samą sobie. Diretiańczycy poczynili ogromne kroki na przód. Zaczęli budować miasta, osiedli na stałe w jednym miejscu. Rozwinęła się nie tylko cywilizacjia, ale i kultura. Diretio został uznany za jednego, a zarazem najwyższego z wielu bogów. Jego postać miała wielkie znaczenie dla Diretiańczyków, gdyż uznawano go za "ojca narodu". Diretio kwitło. Na przełomie kilkunastu lat dogonili inne planety, by z czasem je przewyższyć. Planeta uważana była za centrum tamtejszego układu planetarnego, która łączyła nowoczesność z starodawną tradycją. Diretiańczycy okazali się bowiem być wyjątkowo przywiązani do swojej kultury. Króko po odejściu ich boga, zaczęli pojawiać się poeci, muzycy i pisarze, których dzieła miały ogromny wpływ na rozwój kultury i poczucia odrębności narodowej. Diretio zabłysło, gdy wydali na świat ulepszoną wersję promu kosmicznego, który jako jedyny mógł pokonać dalekie odległości w o wiele krótszym czasie. Z czasem powstawały ogólnodostępne samochody, dzięki którym można było nie tylko przemieszczać się po planecie, ale i poza nią. Państwo stało się centrum rozwoju i turystyki. Inne nacje z chęcią odwiedzały planetę, co przynosiło zyski. Rozwijało się, wielu uważało, że jest to utopia w której każdemu żyje się pięknie. Jednak przez setki lat Diretiańczycy nie zadbali o jedno - o armię. W końcu zostało zaatakowane. Jako pierwsze padło ofiarą nowego Imperium, a pokonanie niegdyś "najlepszej" planety przyszło wrogom z łatwością. Rząd i inteligencja zostali wymordowani, a miejscowa ludność poddana przymusowemu wynarodowieniu. Rozpoczęły się czystki i bombardowania, co zniszczyło doszczętnie planetę. Z jej doskonałości nie pozostało nic, jedynie gruz. Diretiańczycy jednak nie pozwolili się wykończyć. Mieli w sobie dumę i chęć walki. Powstała opozycja, która samą siebie nazwała Ruch Wyzwolenia Diretio (RWD). Było jednak gorzej, niż źle. Dowódcy byli zmieniani jak rękawiczki, większości "wyżej ustawionych" bardziej zależało na sławie, aniżeli ratowaniu Ojczyzny. Na bitwach odnosili same porażki, a ich organizacja była bliska upadku. Nie pomagali cywilom, dlatego też ci nie widzieli w nich bohaterów. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się wraz ze śmiercią ostatniego "anty-bohatera". W organizacji potrzebny był silny dowódca, jednak nikt nie poczuwał się odpowiednim do tej funkcji. Sami żołnierze tracili nadzieję, większość nie widziała sensu dalszej walki. Dlatego też nikt nie protestował, gdy dwunastolatek sam ogłosił się dowódcą. Był to syn ostatniego przywódcy - Jeremi Rarity. Chłoak nie budził zaufania, jednak był jedyny. Dla wielu było to przypieczętowanie smutnego końca planety, niektórzy próbowali zadrwić z nowej głowy organizacji, jednak szybko przekonali się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Rarity okazał się być wyjątkowo twardy i bezwględny. Pilnował morali swoich żołnierzy, zdrady karał śmiercią, był bezwględny wobec aktów nieposłuszeństwa, a co najważniejsze, był urodzonym mówcą. Dawał im wiarę w to, że jeszcze Diretio nie umarło, póki oni żyją. Zarządzał akcjami zbrojnymi, atakował więzienia w celu oswobodzenia Diretiańczyków. Za jego dowodzenia doszło do podwyższenia wiary w niepodległe Diretio. Również i wtedy, po pięciu następnych latach niewola się skończyła. Scarlett została zamordowana, a Diretio opuściło Imperium. Niepodległość została odzyskana, jednak nie na długo. Po wojnie nie było czegp zbierać. Planeta była jednym wielkim gruzem, z dawnej świetności nie pozostało już nic. Zewsząd panowała bieda, co spowodowało epidemię głodu. Ludzie potrzebowali swojego silnego przywódcy, jednak ten nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się na planecie. Został więc na nowo powołany rząd, a do władzy przeszła partia Odrodzenie Diretio (OD). Politycy szybko pokazali swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Zmieniło się niewiele, a w życie weszła propaganda. Obywatelom wmawiało się przyjaźń z Imperium, zależność Diretio od syna byłej dyktatorki, a rozwój planety rozwijał się w wolnym tępie. Nie mniej, coś się zmieniło na lepsze. Budynki były odnawiane, a ludzie mogli wrócić do swoich domów. Nic jednak nie było za darmo. By zdobyć pieniądze na odbudowę planety powstał handel niewolnikami, których sprowadzano z Ziemii. Dzięki temu można było pozyskać pieniądze na odnowę Ojczyzny. Ludzie po raz kolejny zdecydowali się powstać z kolan. Z czasem, gdy planeta stanęła na nogi, zaczął się postrach. Za sprzeciw wobec rządu winni tracili wolność, lub życie. Historia była zakłamywana, a Diretiańczykom brakowało chleba. Doszło do powstania. Symbole Najważniejszym symbolem Diretio jest flaga: zielono-czerwono-żółta w poziomie. Pierwszy kolor symbolizować ma najwyższe partości i pacyfistyczne zamiary, drugi - krew przelaną za planetę, a trzeci - zieloną rasę, która dała początek nacji. Przed wojną flaga była wyłącznie w pierwszej i trzeciej bawie, jednak po jej zakończeniu dodany został czerwień. Godłem planety jest postać złotego anioła z długimi włosami na białym tle. Postać trzyma w prawej dłoni miecz, który unosi wysoko do góry. Jest to nawiązanie do Diretiego. Równie ważnym symbolem dla Diretiańczyków jest pomnik usytuowany w sercu stolicy (która również nazywa się Diretio). Przedstawia ich najważniejszego boga, liczy około 35 metrów. Ręce ma wyciągnięte, a jego wzrok skupiony jest w przestrzeni. Często pod jego stopy kładzie się kwiaty w barwach planety. Dewizą planety jest; "Na zawsze sercem wszechświata". Religia Na Diretio panuje jedna wiara - politeizm diretiański. Opiera się na wierze w niezliczony paneon bóstw, na których czele stoi Diretio - legendarny założyciel narodu. Poza nim, Diretiańczycy oddają cześć bogom patronującym słońce, gwiazdy i, co ciekawe, pieniądze. To właśnie ci bogowie doczekali się najwięcej świątyń i swoich własnych świąt. Ich kult zmalał po wojnie. Wtedy czcią obdarzano przeważnie Diretiego i bogów patronujących pieniądze. Ustrój Na Diretio od zawsze panowała republika. Dopiero po wojnie przyszedł komunizm, który upadł pod wpływem demokracji. Znani mieszkańcy *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Jully Aga *Carlos Varela *Mark Dallas Inne informacje *Diretio tak na prawdę nigdy nie był bogiem, tylko nieudanym eksperymentem Litih, który potrafił się teleportować. *Nie posiadają własnego języka. Diretio nauczył ich angielskiego. Istnieje jednak dość ciężka do nauczenia się gwara, której używa się głównie na wsiach. Kategoria:Miejsca